1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an organic electro-luminescence device and a method for fabricating the organic electro-luminescence device.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic electro-luminescent devices having high quantum efficiency and low power consumption are widely utilized in display and illumination fields. Since organic electro-luminescent devices are advantaged in light-weight and nice color rendering, organic electro-luminescent devices are considered as a mainstream of next generation displays and illumination devices. Currently, fabrication cost of organic electro-luminescent devices cannot be reduced easily, and different roll-to-roll processes and apparatuses designed for mass production are proposed accordingly.
However, the aforesaid roll-to-roll processes for fabricating organic electro-luminescence devices suffers serious alignment issue (i.e. mis-alignment between stacked layers of the fabricated organic electro-luminescence devices occurs) which causes low yield rate. The aforesaid roll-to-roll processes for fabricating organic electro-luminescence devices suffers throughput issue as well. Accordingly, solutions for resolving the alignment and throughput issues during the roll-to-roll processes are required.